


Bunker Burgers

by NadiaHart, TrickyJerseyGirl



Series: How to Make a Family [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Aprons, Brownies, Castiel Cooks, Castiel Loves Burgers, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Competition, Cute Angels, Cute Castiel, Dean Cooks, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Cooks, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Food, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in the Bunker, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hunter Dean, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sam Cooks, Sam is a Little Shit, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Dean, Sassy Gabriel, Sassy Sam, Sassy Sam Winchester, Shy Castiel, Super Cute good time fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/pseuds/NadiaHart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyJerseyGirl/pseuds/TrickyJerseyGirl
Summary: Dinner at Gabriel and Tia's house ends with an off handed comment from Castiel that sparks a challenge from Gabriel for Dean to prove his culinary skills; which Dean takes very seriously. Everyone gathers at The Bunker for another family dinner, this time though, it's Castiel who falls under Gabriel's scrutiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the How to Make a Family series.

Dean was nothing if not competitive. He stood in the kitchen, hunched over a massive, floured wooden board, roughly kneading dough. It was 4:30am. It was 4:30am and Dean was standing in the kitchen of the Bunker making pretzel dough for his burgers tomorrow. He could have made the dough tomorrow in the morning, or even afternoon, or legitimately at any other time aside from right now at 4:30 in the freakin’ morning but Dean had convinced himself it needed proper time to settle. Carefully he covered the bowl with saran wrap before setting it aside.

Slapping his hands against one another a small puff of flower erupted in front of him and he chuckled lightly to himself. 

“That's done” he mumbled reaching for a hand towel to get started on the clean up.

“What's done?”

Dean flinched so hard he felt his soul leave his body then snap back inside of him like an overstretched rubber band. If he had screamed like a small child, well, no one would ever prove it. His hand thrust out in front of him like he was gripping a knife instead of a hand towel, like the piece of cloth would do something to protect him, it didn’t, instead it hung from his fist like a wet noodle.

“Jesus Fucking Christ Cas.” Dean bit out dropping his fist to rub small circles into his sternum “I swear to God we need to put a bell on you.”

“Dean, what are you doing?” Cas said pointedly looking at the mess around the kitchen.

Dean grimaced and turned to the counter he had been about to wipe down. “I decided to get a jump on dinner, just a little prep work, you know.” he shrugged, a twitch of his shoulder.

“Dean,” there was a softness in Cas’s voice that made Dean fidget. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Hey,” Dean snapped a little rougher than he had intended to. 

Glancing over his shoulder Cas’s blue eyes watched him with an intensity that made Dean clear his throat.

“Look, I play to win, that's all. Plus I don’t wanna hear it from Gabe if my burgers aren’t everything you said they were.”

Dean turned back from Cas’s oddly warm gaze to put the package of flower back on the shelf.

“Let me help you.” Cas said as he removed his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

“Sure man, thanks.”

Dean and Cas spent the better part of an hour cleaning and reorganizing the kitchen. Dean did dishes while Cas wiped down the counters. Cas swept the floors and Dean followed after him with a mop. Cas dried the dishes and handed them to Dean to put away.

“Dean, what is that around your waist?” Cas asked as he handed Dean one of the metal mixing bowls.

Dean looked down a rush of heat filling his cheeks. “Ah, I forgot I was wearing this… It’s an apron, uh, you know, like, people wear them when they cook and stuff, to protect their clothes.”

“I see.” Cas said thoughtfully his head tilting slightly his gaze locked on Dean's hips. “Are they all normally so frilly?” Cas asked finally lifting his gaze.

Dean frowned “It’s not fucking frilly Cas, and no. There are all different kinds.” Dean reached behind him pulling the bow out of the strings to take the damn thing off. 

It wasn’t frilly, it wasn’t. 

It was pale blue and had a white scalloped edge on it. Though he had been wearing it with the top portion folded down, when he wasn’t the chest area had an image of a little salt and pepper shaker that said Seasoned With Love underneath. He never wore it properly if he knew anyone was around. Balling the apron up in his hands he frowned down at it. 

He had gotten it as a spur of the moment purchase. Shoving it into his cart while Sam was off getting his organic carrots or whatever. Dean was sure his mom had one just like it. His fingers pinched along the white scalloping, eyes unfocused with the memory of pulling on his mom's apron as she made brownies or cookies, or pecan pie in the kitchen.

It was a little silly now that he thought about it. Getting such a girly apron, if Sam ever saw him wearing it properly, with the little salt and pepper shakers on display, Dean knew he would never hear the end of it.

Cas was pulling the apron out of his fingers and for some reason Dean just let him. Maybe he was tired, stifling back a yawn, his face pinched, he watched the Angel lift the apron and shake it out. He was definitely tired.

“This is adorable Dean. Do you have anymore or is this the only one?” Cas was looking around the kitchen as if expecting to see a wall of aprons to choose from. 

Dean laughed taking the apron back from Cas and rolling it in on itself along with the dishtowels they had used to straighten up. “Why Cas want your own apron? Gunna take up baking or something?”

Dean heard Cas’s feet shift behind him against the tiled floor. He glanced over his shoulder. Cas was flipping the end of his tie between his fingers, looking anywhere but where Dean was. “No, I guess not.” the Angel said letting the tie sip back against his stomach.

Dean blinked. “Hey Cas, if you want an apron…”

“No you’re right, I have no need for one.” Cas locked his gaze on Dean’s and for some reason Dean felt silly. Why couldn't Cas have a frilly - _ not frilly _ \- apron? Why was Dean always such a dick, damn was he tired, that must be the reason behind his surliness. Dean felt the fatigue pulling at him suddenly, why the hell had he gotten up so early to do this, it totally could have waited.

“Dean?”

“Hum?” Dean mumbled, he was rolling the apron between his fingers “Uh, what, did you say something?” He looked up from the fabric to find Cas watching him. Slightly wide blue eyes, head tilt and crazy hair. Dean shifted under the weight of that gaze.

“No, never mind Dean, maybe you should get a little rest, Gabriel and Tia are not scheduled to arrive for another 14 hours.”

As if on cue Dean yawned, his jaw cracking with how wide his mouth dropped open, his shoulders slumped. “Yea man, maybe just a for a little”

  
  


“Sammy, rise and shine princess!” Dean shouted as he pushed the door to his brothers room open.

“Jesus, Dean!” Sam sucked in a deep breath as he flinched up onto his elbow “What the hell… what time is it?” he groaned sinking back onto his bed, he threw his arm over his face to block out the sudden flood of light.

“Like 8:45 am or something I dunno! Get up, I need you to go to the store and get me a block of pepper jack.” Dean placed a hot cup of coffee on Sam's nightstand before turning to leave. “Now Sammy!” he bent down, yanked the covers off the bed, (and his brother) a satisfied smirk on his lips as Sam yelped loudly and threw his pillow at Dean’s retreating back.

Dean was bending over the stove when Sam finally padded into the kitchen. “What smells so good.” He moaned letting his nose lead him over to where Dean was standing.

“Pretzel Buns!” Dean exclaimed turning and holding out a large metal tray with six fluffy brown buns on it. 

“What are these for?” Sam asked licking his lips.

“Hey,” Dean slapped one of Sam’s hands as he reached for the hot delicious smelling bread. “These are for later, for the burgers. Burgers need buns Sammy.” Dean said matter of factly as he lifted each bun with a spatula and set them on a wire rack to cool and firm up. “You know what else burgers need?” He asked over his shoulder at Sam who had gone to refill his coffee cup.

“What…” Sam grumbled around the lip.

“Cheese, Sammy, burgers need cheese, and my burgers need pepper jack.” 

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his best morning bitch face, which _was_ rather impressive “Yea I got it, I’m going… hey, have you seen Cas?”

“I’m here Sam.” Cas’s voice made Dean finch spinning around and gesturing with the spatula in his hand 

“Bell, Cas, I swear to fucking God we are going to put a bell on you.”

Both Sam and Cas stared at Dean like he had three heads.  

“Riiiight…. anyway, Cas” Sam put his hand on the Angels shoulder and led him out of the room. 

Dean opened the fridge and pulled out the fresh chop meat, licking his lips he put the container down and set to work spicing the meat for grilling later.

“Cas!” Dean shouted his voice reverberating off the walls of the kitchen slightly.

Dean had taken the time when both Cas and Sam had gone out for supplies to make a small trip of his own.

“Yes Dean?” Cas said as he stepped down into the kitchen. He was wearing dark blue slacks a black belt and a white button up, he had gone without his suit jacket, trench coat and tie, since he had told Gabriel casual dress would be fine for burgers at the bunker. Dean smiled. Casual Cas was not casual at all.

“Uh, I, uh, need some help.” Dean held the small bundle behind his back and returned Cas’s tight smile; the Angel nodded and rolled up his shirt sleeves exposing his forearms.

“Oh, of course Dean, how can I be of assistance.” 

Dean waited for Cas to enter his personal space, as he always did, “First things first.” Dean said before reaching around Cas’s hips and to fasten the fabric. Stepping back Dean nodded approving of his selection. The apron was black, trimmed in yellow and the ties that went around Cas’s hips were yellow with black polkadots.

“Go on, that part goes over your head” Dean smirked as he pointed to the top part of the apron, which was still folded down over the Angel’s hips.

Cas blinked and looked down to his hips. Lifting the top of the apron he stuck his head through it and laughed at the large cartoon bumble bee on his chest. The text said Bee Nice to the Chef.

“Dean!” he exclaimed closing the distance between them and squeezing the hunter in a quick, tight hug. “Thank you!” Cas stepped back and ran his palms over the image of the bee. “This is wonderful”

“Yea, yea, yea….” Dean flicked his wrist and turned back to the aioli he was mixing up. “Can you brush that butter glaze over the buns and then sprinkle some sea salt on the top?” Dean said motioning to a bowl of melted butter.

“Of course Dean.”

The two men worked in silence tackling the tasks Dean had set out as prep work. Dean would do all the actual cooking, seasoning, and assembling himself.

“Aww, how cute.” Sam snarked from the door.

“ _ Hey _ ! Get back here.” Dean shuffled around the table he was at and picked up a white bundle of fabric. “Put this on and get to work” He said tossing the apron at his brother.

“What! Dean I don’t cook...” Sam protested shaking out the fabric and looking it over “and I’m not wearing this.” He said turning the apron around. The front had the body of a shapely woman in a bikini, her head was missing so that when Sam put it on, and he would put it on, it would be Sam’s head on top of her body.

“Yes, you are Sammy. I need you to peel potatoes.” Dean gestured to a large stack of potatoes sitting next to a stool and a garbage pail. “Plus I think your hair looks better with that body, What do you think Cas?”

Cas popped up from behind the counter and nodded “We are all wearing aprons, Sam.” he said motioning to his bee. “It is appropriate for this sort of activity.”

“Yea Sam, we are all wearing aprons!” Dean sassed “It’s appropriate” he arched his brow at his brother before motioning to his salt and pepper shaker. Now that they all had aprons he could wear his properly.

Sam grumbled under his breath and slipped the apron over his head moving over to the pile of potatoes. Cas was now scrounging around for spices to add to Dean’s ‘secret blend’. Dean looked surveyed the kitchen a small satisfied smile slipped over his lips. This feels good.

“Hey Cas,” Sam asked suddenly as he swiped wide on a potato, accidentally throwing the peeler across the room. “Did you get the Wine we talked about, and that other thing.” 

Dean narrowed his eyes as his brother.

“Yes Sam, I got everything you requested. I also got the stone ground mustard for you Dean, though I don’t know why I had to go to England to get it.” The Angel grumbled turning his attention back to the spices he was stacking on the counter.

Dean laughed his hands elbow deep in Bison Meat. “Don’t worry about it Cas, thanks for going.” 

Not long after Dean kicked Cas and Sam out of the kitchen telling them both not to return until 15 minutes before Gabe and Tia arrived. 

Dean rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and got to work. He wasn’t going to lose to shellfish.

 

Gabriel was sitting on the large four-poster bed, his arms crossed on his chest and a stubborn look on his face. “It’s not gonna happen, babe,” he called out. “I’m sorry but nope.”

“You are being obstinate on purpose,” came Tia’s voice from the en suite bathroom, where she was finishing her makeup. “When do I ever ask you to do anything?”

“About an hour ago in the shower you asked me to…” he started, smirking.

Tia stalked out of the bathroom in her heels. “ _ Ange _ , do I sound like I am playing? Go and change your damn shirt.”

“I know you’re not playing, but it’s still not happening.” He reached out and took her hand, pulling her onto his lap. “You wanna tell me the real reason you are so upset by me not wearing a shirt and tie? I’m dressing for my hosts, babe. There’s no way those boys are dressing up at home. Even Cassie said to be casual.”

Tia was not casual. She wasn’t formal, by any stretch, but her sleeveless, cowl-necked dress and black high-heeled sandals were definitely dressier than Gabriel’s dark wash jeans and white short-sleeve henley. She sighed. “That’s just it,” she said. She bit her lip for a second before continuing. “It’s their home. They never had a home. I mean, Dean did, for a little while, but once Mary… And Sam never… Yeah, we all had it with Bobby and sometimes we still do but this is  _ their _ home. I want this to be perfect for my boys.” 

Gabriel rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed her thigh. “I know, baby. And that is exactly why you should take off that dress -- as spectacular as it is and I should know because I git it for you -- and go put on your favorite jeans, the ones I love to look at your ass in, and that Stones t-shirt with the rhinestones on it, and your boots, and be comfortable, like they will be, in that home. Okay?”

She mock-pouted. “I thought you liked to look at my ass no matter what I wear.”

“True,” he admitted. “And more so when you’re not wearing anything. But you know which jeans I mean.”

“Fine,” she said. “You win.”

“I usually do,” he smiled. “Go. We’re going to be late.”

She got up, pulling the dress up and off as she walked to the bureau across from the bed. “I’ll be five minutes.”

Gabriel leaned back on this elbows, watching as she bent at the waist to reach into the bureau drawers for her clothes. “Take ten. In fact, check that bottom drawer. I could swear I put your t-shirt in there.”

She turned to look at him. “You know, for an archangel, there is a devil streak in you about ten miles wide.” But she wiggled her ass for him anyway.

 

Sam opened the door of the bunker and immediately rolled his eyes at the sight of Tia laughing while trying to slap Gabriel’s hand off of her now-jeans-clad ass.

Gabriel looked up; there was no trace of shame on his face as he smiled. “Hey, Sam. Thanks for the dinner invite. Here.” He snapped his fingers; a case of Abita appeared immediately. “We brought beer.”

“Uh, hey guys.” Sam said gesturing for them to follow him inside and down the stairs. “Welcome to The Men Of Letters Bunker”

Sam escorted them down the stairs, the smell of sizzling meat wafting through the air.

“Smells good,” Gabriel said, a bit surprised. “But you might still have to convince me it’s not all just a trick and we’re about to be served gourmet burgers from some place down the road.”

Tia sniffed the air. “Doesn’t smell like burning curtains, at least. That’s gotta be a good sign.”

Sam shrugged gently “Yea, he’s been oddly attentive to this meal. Cas told me he found him up at like 4am this morning, already in the kitchen.” 

“I blame myself,” Gabriel said airily. “I may perhaps have indicated, in that subtle way I have, that Gigi’s dinner was going to be hard to beat.”

“Yeah, subtle,” Sam snorted. “You’re about as subtle as a year’s worth of Tuesdays.”

Gabriel chuckled. “Never letting that go, are you, Sammy?”

“Nope.” Sam gave the archangel a smile that held a little hint of steel. “And if you call me Sammy again, Tia’s going to be cleaning up archangel blood.”

Gabriel leaned close to Tia and stage-whispered in her ear, “So sensitive. I think he thinks it’s sexy.”

She rolled her eyes. “Ain’t been here five minutes and already I need a whiskey. Neutral corners for dinner, boys, if you please.”

Sam hip-checked Gabriel aside so he could hug Tia. “Yes, ma’am.”

She patted his face after he let her go. “Aww. Look at you, all tall and polite. Now where’s my drink?”

Sam got her a whiskey and opened Gabriel a beer, then took them on an abridged tour of the bunker. They almost lost Tia in the library; Gabriel actually had to lift her off her feet and remove her from the room or else she would have happily spent the entire night right there. 

Once they reached the dining room, Sam pulled Tia’s chair out for her so she could sit. It earned him another smile from Tia, while Gabriel commented dryly, “Did you beat manners into them, Geeg? Because I am pretty sure they only have them around you.”

“We have them around everyone who deserves them,” Sam said as he took his own seat. 

Gabriel appeared to consider this. “Okay,” he finally said. “Maybe it was a few too many Tuesdays. My bad, Samm… Sam.”

“And that shot to the balls?” Sam asked. “And making me into a car?”

“Holy fire,” Gabriel countered. “And basically abandoning me in a building with the sprinklers turned on. Tell you what.” He reached down and brought up a small box that said “Wink’s World Famous Buttermilk Drop Bakery” on the top. “Technically I brought these for everyone, but Gigi mentioned that they were a particular favorite of yours, so…”

Sam, with a quick glance at the kitchen door to make sure no one was coming, opened the box and immediately shoved a round, glazed pastry into his mouth. “Oh my god, I forgot how good these were,” he said with his mouth full. 

“Take the box,” Gabriel said. “No one knows we brought them. They’re yours, if we call it even.”

“Done.”

“It’s so nice to see you two get along,” Tia said. “But you’d better wipe those crumbs off your shirt before your brother comes in here and sees you snacking before his big dinner.” 

“Right, shit.” Sam swallowed the rest of the buttermilk drop in a huge gulp, then wiped his face and shirt. 

Conversation flowed easily for a few more minutes before the kitchen door opened and Castiel backed into the room, a large bowl of coleslaw in his arms. His face brightened as his eyes settled on his brother and Tia. “Welcome!” He set the bowl down in the center of the table, rubbed his palms off on his apron, yanked his brother out of his chair and into a enormous hug.

“Whoa, steady there, little bro,” Gabriel said, hugging back a little more gently. “And if you’re about to do the same thing to Gigi, try not to break anything I might need later.”

Cas smiled at the beautiful woman. “Tia,” he said, lifting her offered hand to his lips “Lovely to see you again, I believe you are in for a treat tonight.”

“CAS!” Dean’s voice called from the kitchen shortly followed by the sound of metal hitting tile. “Sonovabitch, CAS!”

Castiel rolled his eyes before excusing himself back through the swinging door into the kitchen. Muted voices were heard and then Dean slipped back through the door offering a sheepish grin.

“Hey guys, hope you’re hungry!” Dean said clapping his hands together in front of him. The door swung open again and Cas walked through with two plates. Dean shuffled back through the door returning with three plates of his own, one balanced in the crook of his elbow. Carefully he set the plates down as Cas came back through the door with a large tray of seasoned fries and some tongs. Each plate had a large, juicy, burger resting atop a fluffy pretzel bun. A few large leaves of lettuce, a tomato, some rings of white onions and a few pickle slices rounded out each plate. On each bun was smeared a creamy looking pink sauce, all except Tia’s burger which had a small ramekin full of fresh stone ground mustard sitting next to it.

“Fries are self service.” Dean said, motioning to the enormous mound of slightly reddish seasoned french fries.

“Why, Dean Winchester, you remembered." Tia smiled, lifting the little cup of mustard "And is that my cayenne seasoning I see on those fries?”

“An altered version, not everyone likes things as hot as you, Tia,” he said.

“Lies,” Gabriel said as he picked up his burger. “And stop hitting on my girlfriend.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “As hot as she likes her food. Eat your damn burger.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Dean and constructed his burger with skeptical glances at the other Winchester. He lifted the sandwich to his mouth and took a hearty bite, pulling the burger away suddenly as cheese oozed out of its center. 

Dean arched his brows and smirked around his own burger. “Bison meat. Seasoned it myself, and the cheesy center, well, who doesn’t like a soft gooey center.” He gave a cheeky wink and moaned loudly around his next bite of his burger. “Goddamn, You’re Welcome.” he smirked at the table.

Dinner was quiet, save for the sounds of happy munching and the occasional, “Wow Dean” or “You sure you made this yourself?” from nearly everyone.

Dean mock sighed every time someone said it. “I told you I could cook,” he said. 

“Okay, okay,” Gabriel admitted, wiping his mouth and reaching for his beer. He lifted the bottle to the elder Winchester. “I stand corrected. It’s not as good as Gigi, but you win. You can cook the hell out of a burger.” 

“Are we comparing my burger to your actual girlfriend? If so, I’ll agree and I will kindly thank you for the compliment.” Dean raised his own beer and gently tapped his bottle against the archangel’s.

“I’m sorry, did you two sorry sons of bitches just agree that not only can Dean cook, but also that I am better than a cheeseburger?” Tia asked. “Shit, I don’t know whether to be shocked, offended, flattered, or all three at once.” She winked at Dean.

“I guess you can decide that, Tia. You had the burger, even though yours had cheddar in the middle. I know you don’t like pepper jack.” Dean shrugged sitting back into his chair and running his palm over his stomach.

“Since you remembered that, I will go with flattered.” She raised her bottle to him. “Well played, honey. Well played.”

“Dean.” Cas said, his voice deadly serious “Dean, I think this is better than peanut butter and raspberry jelly which, you know, is my favorite.” He turned his steady gaze to Gabriel “I do not know how you do it, but I am eternally grateful for you making it so I can enjoy this food with everyone.”

“Hey, a little gratitude to the guy who made it possible for you to taste it?” Gabriel’s pout was so exaggerated, Sam nearly spat out his beer when he choked on laughter

“While there are a great many things about humanity I have never experienced for myself, I am, as I just said, eternally grateful to you, Gabriel, for allowing me to partake in one of Dean’s burgers. Did you know he baked the buns too?” Cas beamed at Dean, giving him a little thumbs up. 

Dean rolled his eyes, a small blush rising to his cheeks “Cas, you know you’re supposed to take the apron off after you're done cooking, right?”

Cas looked down at his chest. “Oh, yes well…” His fingertips slid over the image of the cartoon bee.

“Leave him alone,” Tia scolded. “If he likes it, let him wear it. He’s a grown man. Angel.” 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Gabriel raised his hand “Cassie, you’ve been down here prancing around with these Winchesters for how long, and they haven’t taken some time to show you all the fun humans get into?”

Cas blinked at his brother his eyes lifting slightly narrowed as he thought “Oh, well, there was that one time that Dean took my to loose my virginity at the strip club…”

Dean choked on his mouthful of beer, coughing loudly as Sam pounded him between the shoulder blades, laughing till his eyes closed.

“Cas?!” Dean hissed.

“What…?” Castiel blinked at Dean before turning his gaze back to his brother. “As I was saying, does that count?”

“Strip clubs always count, “Gabriel said. 

“Yeah, they do.” Dean smirked.

Tia reached over and patted Castiel’s hand. “If it makes you feel any better, he did the same thing to me.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel said with a grin. “How’d, uh, how’d that work out? Spare no details.”

“Didn’t get laid but I made $500,” she said calmly. “Dumb ass brought me there on amateur night.” She started laughing. “The look on his face when I started climbing that pole…” 

“Sounds like it worked out better for you then it did for me” Castiel mused out loud “Apparently you should not bring up the girl’s father issues as she is taking off your pants… We had to leave rather quickly and as Dean would say I.. uh.. struck out?” Castiel shrugged before taking a deep swig of his beer and this time Sam’s beer did make it across the table, as he was completely unable to hold in the laughter.

“Yeah, you did, still can’t show my face there.” Dean winked at Castiel before drinking the last of his beer and rising. “Lemme get these dishes outta the way.”

“Let me,” Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers. Nothing happened.

“It doesn’t work like that here, Gabe.” Sam said, rising instead to take the mostly empty tray of fries back through the door after his brother.

“Y’all do dishes now?” Tia called after them. “Shit, this I gotta see.” She followed them in, leaving the angelic brothers to themselves. 

“So,” Gabriel said. “Strip clubs, peanut butter and jelly, and your first burger and fries. The world is your oyster, baby bro. What’s next?”

“Um,” Castiel lifted the beer he had been drinking flicking over the label with his thumb “I think we have the lead on a witch in Providence…” 

“Not work,” Gabriel said. “Fun, Castiel. What’s next for fun?”

Castiel narrowed his gaze at his brother “I...I...don’t understand.” He licked his lips as he picked at the label in earnest, now not entirely sure what his brother was getting at. “This… was fun?” he said looking up suddenly.

“Good food, good beer, good friends,” Gabriel said. “Yes, Cassie, this was fun. Like being on the swings, remember?” He reached over and squished his brother’s face, trying to move his lips. “Fuuuuun. Say it with me. Fuuuun.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, one of those full body eye rolls; he couldn’t stop himself Gabriel was being absolutely ridiculous. He pushed his brother’s hand away. “Don’t do that,” he said. “That was not fun.”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “You know, baby bro, I am not sure you’d know fun if it walked up and punched you in the face. Ever been to an amusement park? Rock concert? Musical? Gladiators? The circus? Any of this ringing any bells?”

“No…” Castiel could feel his shoulders slumping, his mouth in a deep frown. He pulled the label off his beer bottle, rolling in between his fingers as he refused to make eye contact with his brother. He had never had a chance to do any of those things. Seraph’s were warriors, they didn’t get frivolity like other angelic sects did. “I guess I just don’t see the point really. There's always been so much to do, apocalypses to stop, Heaven to save….” Castiel mumbled softly to the table, a small blush tinting the tips of his ears.

“All work and no play makes Cas a very dull angel,” Gabriel said. He leaned forward and patted his brother’s arm. “That’s it. I am on a mission of fun. Monday, bro. Don’t bother to pack. I’ll have everything you need when you arrive.”

Castiel sighed loudly, staring his brother down. “Don’t be ridiculous. Is that even possible for you, to just not be ridiculous for even just one moment? Not all of us were able to just do whatever we want, I’ve been busy Gabriel. I am busy” Castiel knew he was being petulant, knew he was coming off as whiney but he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t had the luxury of tossing aside his responsibilities like Gabriel had. And this was embarrassing. So what if he didn’t have the kind of  _ fun _ Gabriel had? Baking and cleaning the kitchen with Dean was fun, researching with Sam was fun. Hunting was fun, when no one died. Wasn’t it? 

“Even if I did take time out to have fuuuuuuun” Castiel elongated the word like his brother had. “I wouldn’t even know where to begin, and I think both Sam and Dean would start at a bar and end up in a woman’s bed.” Castiel sighed, lifted his beer and finished it. “So… no, Gabriel.” He sat back roughly in his chair, suddenly feeling silly as he looked down at the smiling bee on his new apron.

“Yes,” Gabriel responded simply.

Castiel blinked at his brother. Just then, the door opened and Dean waltzed in with a large stack of still-warm brownies. The smell of melted chocolate and caramel wafted through the air as Dean set the little mountain of squares down between the Angels. 

Sam came in after Dean; his tray held a container of vanilla bean ice cream and a carafe of hot coffee. Tia followed shortly behind them, mugs for everyone slung on her long fingers.

“Hope you saved room for dessert. Ellen’s special recipe, walnut, double fudge, dark chocolate, caramel brownies.” Dean smirked a self satisfied smile lifting his lips.

“A la mode!” Sam added, setting the container of vanilla bean ice cream down on the table along with a scooper as Tia handed out the mugs to everyone.

Dean lifted up the coffee. “High octane. Who wants it?” Dean pulled the mug from in front of Castiel. “I know you do.” His smile faltered as he saw the angel’s face. “What's up, sunshine?” 

Castiel hadn’t realized how hard he had been frowning at his brother until Dean commented. “Gabriel is insinuating that I am incapable of having fun.” He crossed his arms “Apparently I do not know what fun is.” 

Sam laughed as he set a small blue and white cup in front of Tia. “Cas, I’m going to agree with Gabe here, as much as it pains me to do so. You can be a little stiff at times.”

Same turned his hazel gaze to Tia “Also, I had Cas pick this up special for you. Carvel soft serve vanilla with pralines and chocolate sprinkles.” Sam gave a wink “I think that was your order right?”

“You boys are spoiling me,” she said with a smile. She dipped her spoon into the sundae and put the ice cream into her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring. “Bliss, sweet boy,” she said once she swallowed. “Bliss.”

“Ahem,” Dean said. “Mustard from England. Cheddar when everyone else had pepper jack. But it’s all bliss over store-bought soft serve?”

“It’s Carvel,” she deadpanned, then laughed. “Yes, Dean, it was in fact the best damn burger I have ever eaten in my life. If you ever give up hunting, I will front you the cash to open a greasy spoon.” 

“Damn right you will,” Dean said, satisfied. “Now, how about dessert for the rest of us?”

Castiel turned his gaze on Sam as Dean plated everyone a large brownie and a scoop of ice cream. “Honestly Sam, do I regularly have time for fun, do any of us?” Castiel asked 

Sam shrugged “Dean and I usually take some time between hunts to do stuff. What did we do last time?” Sam asked as he said and took a plate of brownie ice cream combo.

Dean screwed up his face in thought. “Uh, You went to that author reading thing, at the Barnes and Noble in Phillipsburg,” Dean lifted his brows “Pretty good lookin’ book worm you met there huh? And...ah.. I think, yep I took a motorcycle safety course.” Dean took a deep sip of his coffee. 

“A motorcycle safety course?” Gabe asked his mouth stuffed full of brownie.

“Ah, yea” a small flush rose up over Dean’s cheeks and he cupped the back of his neck “We have some sweet bikes in the garage and I just figured might as well learn to ride’em.”

“And here I thought you Winchesters just did what you wanted whenever you wanted to.” Gabe arched his brows “I didn’t think you actually go about getting a license the proper way.”

Dean shifted looking somewhere above Gabe's head “Yeah well, those are some nice bikes, vintage you know, and I didn’t wanna end up messing them or myself up cause I was to stupid to go about it the right way.”

Castiel lent forward bracing his elbows on the table “And these things are fun? A book signing and a motorcycle class?” He just couldn't imagine it.

Sam shrugged in a very non committal sort of way “Fun is just doing something that’s different from what you normally do, something that interests you, or maybe something you haven’t tried before. I wouldn’t really say a book signing is fun but I enjoyed it. It got me out of the hunter headspace for a while.” Sam blushed slightly his head dipping. “Well, for a few days at least.” 

Dean snorted and very crassly said “Oh, yea, I saw that book when you got back, little hearts over your name where she signed the cover… I’m sure you got out of the ‘hunter headspace.’”

Cas frowned and mumbled “I wasn’t aware either of you did that. It would have been nice to know.”

Dean and Sam did look slightly guilty as Castiel turned his gaze back to his brother. “Ok, Gabriel. I am in for fun. I think it would help me understand…”

“No, no, no Cassie, this isn’t another little experiment to better understand humanity. You’re gunna let go and enjoy yourself.” Gabe winked reaching out and taking another brownie. “You made these Dean-o? I don’t believe you.”

“Yea, I did.” Dean said snatching a brownie for himself “How many have you shoved in your gullet so far, four? Five?” Dean snorted around his brownie.

Gabe just winked.

They chatted well passed the end of the brownies, finishing off the coffee and moving onto a spiced dessert wine. Sam finally took Tia back to the library as Dean and Castiel took Gabriel to view the vintage motorcycles Dean was apparently so fond of.

Before they knew it, they were standing at the top of the bunker stairs saying their goodbyes.

“Honestly, It’s nice to see you boys having a place to park that Impala that doesn’t charge forty bucks a night.” Tia sighed as she stepped back from Sam’s arms.

Gabe shook Dean’s hand “It’s got its charms, this place, and Geeg is right, it’s good to know where to find you fools when the next apocalypse starts.”

Gabe and Tia switched places Tia wrapping Dean into a tight hug and Gabe addressing Sam. Castiel was next and Tia pulling him tight to her chest. “Don’t listen to your fool brother, you just keep doin’ what makes you happy, darlin’,’” She whispered into his ear. 

“Thank you, Tia.” Castiel mumbled back

“Hey, hey, one angel at a time here, babe.” Gabe butted in gripping Castiel hard on the shoulder. “Thanks for the grub, I’ll be seeing you soon. New things Cassie, fun things, leave it to me.” 

Castiel couldn’t help the small smile that lifted his lips. It was nice at least, that his brother wanted to spend time with him. He waved slightly as Tia and Gabriel stepped out into the cool night air. In between one second and the next they were gone.

Dean turned to him then as Sam wound his way down the stairs. Dean’s hand fell heavy on his shoulder. “Any idea what he’s up to?” He asked brow arching.

“Not the slightest.”

“Well, don’t let him get you into trouble.” Dean gave his shoulder a squeeze, then both their heads turned at the sound of shouting from somewhere deeper in the bunker.

  
“She took it!” Sam bellowed. “She took the damn manuscript! DEAN! WHERE IS MY PHONE?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall! Sorry for the wait. We've got the next fic in this series finished and than NadiaHart is going to post a Destiel for ya! It fits in with the series but it can also stand alone so read it or skip it thats up to you depending on where your OTP lies. TrickyJerseyGirl is also working up a GabeXTia smut chapter for ya and we are also putting the final touches on a special request Wing!Grooming fic. :)
> 
> AS ALWASY, your comments are our life blood, we need them to survive. If you have a special brotherly bonding ideas or prompts you would like us to write out we are always happy to oblige our readers. 
> 
> love, love, love, love, Nadia and Tricky


End file.
